History repeats itself
by Shinigami Clara
Summary: Tsukasa and Ryuji's daughter is born.. what will happen to this weird family and their new Princess?
1. Tsukuji, the daugher of a Mafia

It's been years now since Tsukasa and Ryuji have been married and even though it is hard to believe, they had a daughter. On the day she was born both new parents swore to protect her and teach her all they know about the dangers of the world and never to tell her about her heritage, but they taught her all they knew about the arts of fighting and of using guns. But for Tsukasa and Ryuji, raising a child the last thing they could do, and even thought they did their best, Tsukaji was raised under a very.interesting family if that's what you call it, and I'm sure you can all imagine he life as a child.  
  
~14 years later, after Tsukuji was born (Tsukuji now 14)~ ~Tokyo, the house of Tsukasa and Ryuji~  
  
*Ahh.. Why do I have to wake up so early in the mornings on a Sunday morning? Tsukuji thought as she began to dress, it was now 7o'clock in the morning. Why can't I have a normal family like the others? Where I don't have to wake up so early almost every day to practice my fighting skills and my shooting skills? Why do I need them anyways, the other girls just brought electric stingers with them to school.* Every morning, since she was five Tsukuji had wake up at 5 in the morning on school days to practice these skills and 7 am on none school days. The house that Tsukuji and her family lives in is a fairly large airy place, it has 2 floors and a large living room and family room, they also have a fairly big garden with all sorts of flowers.  
  
On the bottom of the stairs her parents sat having breakfast, Tsukasa, Tsukuji's mother was as always having breakfast and reading the newspaper while Ryuji, her father, sat opposite to his wife just eating breakfast. They were an odd pair, Tsukuji always thought, because no matter what they did they always ended up fighting with each other, no matter what it was or how small it was, they always had a fight, Tsukuji knew though it was their way of showing their love towards each other. "I wonder if I would be like them when I grow older? Would I be able to--" before she could carry on her mother cuts in her train of thoughts.  
  
"Tsukuji," said her mother, "come and sit down and have breakfast with us." She motioned to the chair beside her and Tsukuji sat down and ate a light breakfast of toast and egg. "You know, if you eat so little, you wouldn't have the strength to practice later," commented her mother after she finished her meal.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I've got plenty of strength in me to kill a few lions! But you know, if you think that way then why not skip the lessons today and just let me sleep a little longer, it's not like I need them anyways, I could just carry a stinger with me to protect me." Again Tsukuji tried to persuade her parents that she didn't need her lessons. SS "Tsukuji dear," said her father, which was a surprise because he never spoke much "how many times have your mother and I told you that, you need to learn to protect yourselves against the dangers of the outside and a stinger is not enough." That was what it often got to, it always ended there, and that was the final decision.  
  
So as the morning wore on, Tsukuji worked with her parents with various techniques, on fighting with a sword, bare hands, the chain blade mother always had with her and finally the only lesson with her father, the gun. He taught her how to use different kinds of guns and their properties, it always amused Tsukuji how much her parents knew about these things and where they learned it all from. But whenever she asked that question they would cleverly direct the conversation to something else and until she left did she realize what they had done and so after a while, to her parent's delights, she just stopped asking, what was the point anyways, they would never answer. This was her life, nothing special or different happens except when her parents would leave home for a couple of days sometime to tend to "business", until.  
  
~Monday, Rokuominami school~  
  
"Hay! Tsukuji-chan!" Tsukuji's friend Kiko called from the classroom "do you think you can skive today's lessons and go and hang out with us?"  
  
"You mean, in school time?" Tsukuji asked "but then we'll get into a lot of trouble if the teachers find out, and also especially if my parents find out about this!"  
  
"So!? Who cares! I mean, are you afraid of your parents? Come on, get a life, I mean, you're already 14 years old, what can they do to you?" Kiko looked at her daring her to go with them.  
  
Tsukuji just couldn't resist accepting this challenge, *how dare she think me as a coward! I'll show her, I'll show them all! I will not let them make fun of me like this.* So she said, "I'm not scared, you want me to go? Then I'll go!" though she may have sounded brave but she felt like jelly inside. *What have I to loose, she thought, I could always run if anything goes wrong and I don't care if they call me a coward, as long as I can escape!*  
  
~So Tsukuji and her friends went to a club~  
  
Inside the clubhouse, loud pop music sounded everywhere, Tsukuji looked around in wonder at the surrounding, she has never been to a clubhouse before and never knew what it looked like. The globe at the ceiling reflected bits of light from everywhere making the atmosphere in the clubhouse very energetic, people dancing around on the dance floors, all of this was very new to Tsukuji. Her friends pulled her onto the dance floor and a fast pop music began to play, Tsukuji watched her friends' dance along and after a while she got the rhythm of the dance and she was dancing like her friends and enjoying herself in no time. She had a great time, chatting and dancing with her friends, then she saw someone enter the clubhouse, he was wearing a dark blue cap and a leather jacket. It shouldn't be anything important, but she saw that in the way he was walking made him look suspicious, so she kept an eye on the man as he walked near them.  
  
The man walked right passed them with out noticing their presence, and as he out the back exit Tsukuji just couldn't resist the urge to follow him and to see where he went. She told her friends that she had to leave and followed the man out the back door, *something about that man was not right,* she thought as she walked out the door. Once outside, Tsukuji looked around her to see if she could find the man with the navy blue cap, a man appeared in front of her, it was the man in the navy cap. Then she heard a sound from behind her and she quickly spun around to see, but it was already too late, she forgot about the man in the cap and he caught her wrist and twisted it back behind her making it impossible to escape.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here" sneered her captor "you were the girl in the clubhouse who was looking at me oddly when I went in, are you not?" Then he nodded to his companion and said "too bad you didn't look behind you when you followed me out, you should be more careful from now on. But you know since you followed me here.I can think of something for you, you do realize that there is no one around!"  
  
Tsukuji should have felt fear, but instead, she felt calm and she knew exactly what to do in this situation. She followed the routine she and her mother had practiced and stepped hard onto the man's foot, he yelped in pane and let her go. She quickly twirled around and landed a high kick onto the man's head while spinning. Then, even before the man fell, she quickly darted around his partner and swiped is foot from under him, causing him to land with his face flat on the floor, both man could not stand up anymore afterwards.  
  
Then as she prepared to leave she heard clapping from the entrance of the alleyway and she quickly turned around getting prepared if any assault should come. But instead she saw a figure in the entrance and she heard a voice said, "I'm sorry if I frightened you, I meant you no harm. I was just impressed at how you handled yourselves against two grown men, both almost a head or so taller than you." The person slowly walked towards her holding his hands out to show he held no weapons and that he meant no harm.  
  
That was when she got a clear look at him; he looked about the same age as her, maybe slightly older than her. He had golden hair and dark brown eyes and was about two or three inches taller than her. He wore a fairly formal set of clothing, even though he seemed young, he had an air of authority around him, and at the moment Tsukuji thought him to be totally handsome. "Who are you?" she asked tentatively. 


	2. Meeting a Stranger

Chapter 2 Meeting a Stranger  
  
"Me?" said the stranger, "I'm just passing by, what's your name?" for some reason, this man's attitude annoyed Tsukuji.  
  
"Before you ask some one their name, you should tell them yours' first!" she blurted out before she had a chance to think of what she was saying. (Author's note: doesn't that sound familiar?) Tsukuji instinctively covered her mouth. But the stranger only looked at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
Then he said "you're right, I'm sorry" it was all very polite, she doesn't know why but Tuskuji felt as if she has been insulted. Maybe it was the way that he looked at her that made her feel annoyed, but she didn't say anything and the stranger continued, " Anyways, my name is Sayoran, now would you tell me yours?"  
  
Finding no way to avoid the question without seeming rude she said, "my name is Tsukuji, now, I have to go." As she walked pass, Sayoran caught her arm and said, "wait, I'll take you back to your school, it's Rokuominami, isn't it? I have to go there anyways, so, I'll give you a lift." Before Tsukuji could protest could he dragged her out of the alley and onto his waiting car.  
  
Strange, thought Tsukuji as Sayoran told his driver where to go, *I could beat two grown man at hand to hand combat, but I couldn't think of anything when he dragged me onto the car-* then Sayoran spoke up.  
  
"I was just wondering, please don't take offence. But I was just wondering where you learned to fight like that." He looked at her "I've never seen a girl who could fight like you do.other than.never mind, now, can you tell me where you lean to fight like that?"  
  
No harm in telling him, Tsukuji thought, and so she said, "well, it was my mother and father that taught me to fight."  
  
Sayoran looked thoughtful for a moment, then he looked at Tsukuji again and asked, "Can you tell me their names?" Tsukuji looked at him suspiciously thinking, *why is he suddenly so interested in my family? Should I trust him? He does look handsome, I admit, but that doesn't mean he's a good person, like mother always said " you can never tell a person from his looks whether is good or bad or what he's really like for that matter."* She was saved from answering the question because they have already arrived back at school. Luckily it was break and she could slip back in school and say that she wasn't feeling well in the morning so she had to leave.  
  
Tsukuji lead Sayoran to the head master's office, she found out on her way that Sayoran was actually going to start going to school in Rokuominami from now on. She took him inside the office and was about to go when Sayoran stopped her saying, "don't go yet, I need you to show me around the school." She looked at him helplessly, trying to think of an excuse and a way to go, but in the end she stayed and waited as he went through the administration procedure with the head master.  
  
Tsukuji was able to find out a lot more about Sayoran during the interview with the head master, for incidence, he is 16-years-old but he has not been to school for two years for some reason, therefore he goes to the classes about her age. Then she heard the head master say, "so, Sayoran-kun, welcome to Rokuominami, now I'll find someone to take you to your room.oh, Tsukuji, I didn't realize you were here, that's good then. Could you take Sayoran to you room please? He'll be in your class from now on."  
  
WHAT!? Tsukuji couldn't believe her ears. *He's going to be in my class from now on! This couldn't be happening to me!* She just stood there staring at the head master until Sayoran gently steered her from the room. Once outside Tumuli took a deep breath *stay calm, Tumuli, I mean he's just another transfer student!* Then she indicated form Sayoran to follow her to the classroom. 


	3. Mysteries

Chapter 3 Mysteries  
  
Sayoran was just walking out of a hotel restaurant where he has been meeting with the local yakuza (means mafia/gangsters type people) he decided to find someplace where he can sit down and have a drink or something. He walked into a nightclub not far away from the restaurant after telling his bodyguards where he was going and ordering them not to follow him. The nightclub was crowded with people who have nothing to do and would rather stay out than go home, Sayoran sat on a stool in front of the bar tender and ordered a mug of beer. That is when he over heard two people talking.  
  
"Hay! Have you heard about what happened today.?" "Obviously, the news is all around! I mean, I think even some of the police heard a bit of news and they are the most inefficient group at gathering information!" "Do you think that it could be..?" "I know what you mean, isn't it suspicious how both legends never went into details about their private life?" "You know, about the Durga.."  
  
Sayoran, confused about the conversation thinks, *what do they mean? The Durga is the holy wife of a mafia group, what are they talking about?* In the confusion Sayoran almost missed what was happening next. A voice shouted from within the club.  
  
"I bet I could beat this girl, thinks she's so good doesn't she?" "Whatever man" another voice shouted "beat me first before you start talking big!" "Oh ya! You wanna fight!?" Then it happened all at once, people started getting out of their chairs and a brawl began, not knowing if they hit friend or foe, Sayoran hated this kind of fighting, it always brought the cops into it in the end and like every mafia, he hated the cops.  
  
Just as Sayoran was about to leave the nightclub before the police came in he heard a girl's voice shout "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" everyone in the club fell silent at the voice. *What's this girl thinking! Thought Sayoran they're going to kill her.who is she? Wait isn't that.!* Tsukuji appeared in front of the crowd, hand on hip, with a very disapproving look. Then Sayoran remembered something.  
  
~Flash back~ Sayoran was on his was to meet the yakuza after school, his car just passed a bend and he saw Tsukuji walking on the roadside, *probably going home*, he thought, *but Tsukuji looked a bit weird, she's swaying on the road side.doesn't she know that it's dangerous!* Sayoran immediately told his driver to stop the car and he hopped off running to Tsukuji.  
  
Tsukuji at that time didn't realize where she was going, she was just worried about what she is going to tell her parents how she got the scratches on her face from the fight in the alley. She didn't realize that she walked into a ditch, and before Sayoran could stop her, she fell flat on her face, she stayed there not moving. Sayoran was afraid she had hurt anything, and when he reached her, he started poking her with a stick (that appeared out of no where) to see if she is alive.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Tsukuji jumped around and started rolling on the floor out of her frustration. Sayoran quickly jumped out of her way, looking to she what she is doing; she rolled on the ground, banged her head on the pavement, started a weird kind of prayer, and Sayoran started to have second thoughts about asking about her family.  
  
Then Sayoran saw something glint at the side of his eye, as he turned he saw a bottle flying towards Tsukuji, it was already too late for Sayoran to react, the bottle has almost reached it's mark. Then suddenly something happened, Tsukuji stopped her rolling about just as the bottle came her way and she did a cartwheel on air kicking the bottle out of her way. ~Flash back ends~  
  
In the pub the people stared at Tsukuji as she walked in front of them, "alright, break it up people! No need to fight, and before you make me mad. ALL OF YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"  
  
A burly man about twice her height came out and stood in front of her saying "Hay, little girl, what can you do to stop us huh?" then a few voices could be heard agreeing with him. Tsukuji sighed, "Why can't people just listen to good advice?" then she crossed her arms and said to the men "you know, I really don't want to hurt people, but if you insist." her words trailed off and she jumped up and kicked the man's face in a smooth movement. The crowd was silent for a moment, before everyone started to attack her, Sayoran knew that he should help her, but he was so shocked at what happened that he simply stared.  
  
To his amusement he watched a few of the men fell down, writhing on the floor in pain Tsukuji's movement was a blur even to his trained eyes, he couldn't even catch her movement as she tripped one man and disappeared when another miraculously fell. Then he thought *this is just like what happened this morning*, and then he thought back at when they met this morning at the back of the clubhouse.  
  
~Flash back again~ The moment Sayoran stepped out of his car he heard shouting from across the street where the back of the clubhouse he was about to go to. In his curiosity he went to see what was happening and at the end of the street, he saw a girl being held by two men, one was a man in dark navy cap and leather jacket, the other wore baggy pants and a shirt with a skeleton on it. They were holding the girl against her will, or so it would seem, Sayoran was just about to help her when the girl stepped on the mans foot, making him drop her arm, then he saw the girl knock the two men down, and her smoothness in movement left Sayoran out of breath. She looked as if she has been training form the beginning of time; her elegance and her speed, God above, her speed was like nothing like he has ever see, those two don't even stand a chance against her. He couldn't help himself and so, he clapped. ~Flash back ends~  
  
The fight was over, and almost everyone on the nightclub was on the ground. Tsukuji produced a first aid kit from her bag and started helping people wrap up their wounds while she lectured them on their behavior. Everyone was now in aw of her; most of the people backed away as she tended to the injured, then Sayoran heard someone whisper.  
  
"Is she the one." "You mean Durga? The legend?" "Yah! That's the one.could it be?" "But she's just a girl.not more than fourteen from then looks of her." "Yah! But did you see her fight? I'd say she's defiantly she's one!"  
  
More confused than ever about Tsukuji, Sayoran left the nightclub, *maybe if I found her parents then I'll know the answer to the mysteries around Tsukuji.*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hello! People, this is my very first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. don't worry it's not finished yet. ^^ I just wanted to thank Jennifer for helping me in this chapter, I was totally brain dead in this part of the story, but she gave me lots of really good ideas. Please review! The next chapter will be coming out very soon, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	4. Family

Chapter 4 Family  
  
Tsukuji sighed again for the hundredth time *man, what a long day!* Tsukuji was still worried about what to tell her parents when she got home later, *first the incident behind the clubhouse, the at the night club just a while ago, me beating up those people even if they did deserve it, is today my bad luck day or what?* she sighed again when she arrived at the door of her house. The moment she went home Kali (the big black feline.) immediately jumped on her, knocking her onto the floor. "Mom!" Tsukasa shouted into the house, "gerrof me!" her muffled voice sounded from under the animal.  
  
"Kali" her mother's voice could be heard from inside the house "get off Tsukuji and let her come into the house, then you can play with her, it's too cold outside to be tousling on the streets today." Then obediently the cat got off and walked beside Tsukuji into the house. Back inside dinner was being readied for the family, Tsukuji went over to where her mother and father was sitting and said "Mom, erm." she started hesitantly, then she blurted out "I was fighting in the streets today I didn't mean to it was just that people were starting a brawl and I thought I had to stop them so I went in and they ignored me so I knocked them all out I'm so sorry I promise I'll never do it again." She said it so fast that Tsukasa was left staring at her daughter, then she smiled warmly at her saying, "don't worry dear, the reason I taught you how to fight was for you to stand up against anything that you thought was not right. As long as you don't fight for the fun of hurting people then I will not punish you for it."  
  
Tsukuji looked at her mother with newfound respect and said, "thank, mom, I feel better about it now" and with that she went up to her room with Kali tagging along.  
  
Tsukasa sat back on her chair and found Ryuji staring at her, "WHAT!?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and said skeptically "'as long as you don't fight for the fun of hurting people'? And here I thought that you liked to fight too."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I only repeated what my mother and father said to me, you have a problem with that!" Ryuji only looked at her but clearly his face wrote 'yes-I-have-a-problem-with-it'. Tsukasa immediately started turning red with rage "alright! I've had it, you! You are so dead!" with that she took out her chain and started attacking Ryuji.  
  
On the way upstairs Tsukuji looked back down and saw her parents tackling each other, *and the battle lines are drawn* she thought with humor, then she went back up to her room for some peace and quiet. Back inside her room she heard the sound of familiar shouting and furniture breaking, she set to her homework chuckling quietly to herself, *how much furniture will they break this time?*  
  
~Sayoran~  
  
He sat in the back seat of his car staring out the window and for a while he thought of nothing at all, then finally, "Durga" he mumbled half to himself. Pardon" sir his driver asked breaking his line of thought.  
  
"Nothing, never mind" he said after awhile "are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes sir, we've just arrived at the head quarters."  
  
Sayoran got off the car and entered the building that served as his home and the head quarters of his clan, the moment he walked in all the his people bowed "WELCOME BACK!"  
  
"Uh.sir? There's someone waiting for you in your room" one of the members said to him, but Sayoran walked pass the people, still deep in thought and as he opened the door to a figure jumped on top of him and knocked him down onto the floor.  
  
"Honey! Your back!" a girl about the age of 15 said, still on top of him Sayoran couldn't see who it was, but from the voice he recognized his fiancée and immediately sighed inwardly. Liana, his fiancée was the one person he did not want to see right now, she was tender and shy when they met and he didn't mind being with her, she was chosen by his late father as his bride, but since his death she has changed and now she has become an annoyance. Where ever he went, she would follow and no matter what he said she would ignore him, and she was always planning for him, what ever he did, if it didn't follow her "schedule" then she would find one way or another to stop him from going, he was tired of it and he hated it. Today he didn't have the patience to play her game. "What do you want?" he said not caring if he sounded polite, he was annoyed! "I've had a busy day and I want to be left alone, so I demand that you leave my presence right away!"  
  
Liana pouted and said "why, Sayoran-kun, couldn't you be nice to your fiancée? If your father knew what you are doing to me now he would be ashamed, ashamed I tell you."  
  
Sayoran is at the edge of his patience "I don't care what my father may think, at the moment I what you out of this building and I don't want to see you for at least a week! Do you understand me!"  
  
Liana looked shocked, then she recovered very quickly and looking infuriated said to him "Sayoran! I am the Durga and I have the right to stay here, no matter what you do, I am your fiancée and I will do as I will!" (Author's note: believe me when I say, even I don't like her!)  
  
"This is my place and I am the leader here, not my father, he is dead for a while and now everyone will do as I ordered! I will decide my life for myself, thank you! You will no linger be my fiancée! Now leave my sight or I will have someone drag you out and you will no longer be allowed to enter here unless requested! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"  
  
Liana stood rooted in place, shock shown all over her face, then one of Sayoran's body guards came over and took her out, he could hear her shouting for them to let her go all the way to the car park. Then he went into his room, feeling much more relaxed than he had in a long time and went to sleep, but he knew that Liana would not give up so easily. 


	5. Intrusion

Chapter 5 Intrusion  
  
~At school the next morning~  
  
As Tsukuji walked into the classroom she felt someone looking at her, quickly, she turned and found Sayoran looking in her direction with his hand propping up his head. Tsukuji walked over to her seat aware that his gaze was still following her; she was about to turn and glare at him when they heard a loud bagging noise at the entrance of the school. Tsukuji was not the only one who heard it, Sayoran did to, as did many other students in the class.  
  
"What was that?" came a voice.  
  
"I swear it sounded like a bomb going off." And voices started rising to the last comment, most of the students were already on their way to see what was happening, Sayoran and Tsukuji were one of the first out of the classroom knowing there was trouble awaiting them when they reached their destination.  
  
As they arrived at the front gate of the school several other students and teachers had already arrived and they all had shock written on their face. Tsukuji pushed her was into the front of the crowd and saw what made them so shocked. In the schoolyard was a bunch of people in black tuxedo and Tsukuji say one of them was holding a hand bomb and about to throw it, quickly she turned around to face the crowed that had gathered and shouted, "QUICKLY! GET OUTTA HERE!" as the students and teachers rushed to obey the order the man holding the bomb threw it their way. Before Sayoran could react Tsukuji jumped out with her chain knife (the exact image of her mother's) she jumped to where the bomb is *what is this girl thinking! She might get killed. Hurling herself at bombs!* Tsukuji flew past the bomb and in the mean time cutting it in half and they exploded out to the side with out any harm to the people standing there. The men looked dazed for a moment before coming to himself again, but it was already too late, both Sayoran and Tsukuji were at him and the others in a flash, together they managed to knock them all out within seconds (A/N sorry...... can't be bothered to put in details).  
  
Sayoran looked at Tsukuji, *this girl is defiantly not what she seems, how can a "normal" (A/N normal person, as in a non-gang person) person be so calm in this kind of situation? Only people from gangs can do that, and not all of them either.* Then he looked at Tsukuji, her face had no expression, like a mask, Sayoran was stunned to see this in her face, Tsukuji was the kind of person who would be overactive even if it meant the end of the world.  
  
"This.....is .....the...last....straw!" Tsukuji whispered, more to herself than to Sayoran, "I will not let anyone ruin this place, this is where my mother and father went to school and I will do anything I can to save it!"  
  
Sayoran walked over to one of the men he knocked down and searched his pockets, in one of the inner pockets he found a something similar to the badge of his gang but looking at it closely he saw that even though it has some resemblance it's different. Tsukuji came over at that moment to see what Sayoran was doing, she looked over his shoulder to see. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's the insignia (is that the word? Never mind) for one of the mafia groups in Tokyo, and it's my fiancée's gang."  
  
*Whoa!* Tsukuji thought, shocked at what he just said *fiancée!? I didn't know he had one, now I have no chance, - no, wait, that's not it, what am I thinking?* Tsukuji thought, furious at herself. "What's your fiancée want with our school?" she asked, a bit too forcefully.  
  
*What's gotten into her?* Wondered Sayoran, but allowed, he said "I think it's because I didn't accept her offer to get married, or rather, I forced her out of my place yesterday and she wanted revenge."  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Tsukuji, outraged "you just shouted at her, and now she" she paused then continued in a louder voice, "WANTS TO DISTROY OUR SCHOOL!!!???" Syaoran covered his ears at the sound "it seems so," he said a bit worried about what Tsukuji is going to do next.  
  
"WHY THAT - THAT - THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!!! All this because someone shouted at you!" then she stormed off in the direction of the headmaster's office muttering all the way "I'm going to make her pay for all this."  
  
Sayoran followed her and asked, "why are you going to the headmaster's office?"  
  
Tsukuji turned back to him as if her was dim "didn't you learn anything in that mafia of yours? The headmaster's office is the best place for the enemy to control the school, because it is where the head of the school is. And don't look at me like that, I know you're form a mafia because you said something about your fiancée being a gang member, and if I'm right, your status in this gang is fairly high as well."  
  
*The girl's got a good sense* Sayoran thought amused, no sane person can think this strait in a situation like this. "So are you just going to go barge into the head's office without being prepared? You could get killed you know?"  
  
Tsukuji smiled grimly "do you think I'm stupid? Of course I'm not going to just jump in like this, that's why we are going back into our classroom." She turned back and smiled slyly "if I'm right, your fiancée has sent people into our classroom to find you, we can take their weapons and a disguise won't hurt either."  
  
The arrived back at the classroom, and miraculously, without any encounters along the way. From the window, they saw that many of the students and a teacher were held hostage in by the men in black suits (MIB!!! Erm.....sorry) Sayoran motioned for the door to the left; Tsukuji nodded and went, while he took the door to the right. Tsukuji nodded once again and Sayoran knocked on the door, keeping his voice deep he said, "Hay, you people in there, you are wanted in the headmaster's office, she wants to know if you have gotten Sayoran yet!"  
  
From a crack at the far door, Tsukuji could see that most of the men were moving towards the other door, when she got Sayoran's signal, she kicked the door open and attacked the nearest man with a high kick, which knocked him down immediately. Then she moved to the next men before she recovered from she shock, and with the same maneuver she knocked him out as well. All the while the students and the teachers watched in aw at the two people, taking on all these mafia with guns. Tsukuji untied everyone in the floor and took the rope with Sayoran's help they bounded the mafias together. Tsukuji took the guns from the men and threw most of them away, keeping two, one that she gave to Sayoran and the other, she kept for herself.  
  
"Tsukuji, I didn't know you could use a gun?" Sayoran said when he saw Tsukuji take the gun and held it expertly at her side, *great,* he thought *another thing that I don't know, this girl just seems to amaze me at every turn!*  
  
Tsukuji gave a short laugh "yes, I know how to use a gun," then she looked at Sayoran "is that so amazing? I mean I father taught me how to use it since I was I child, though I haven't used it in real situations because I never liked carrying guns around."  
  
"Why?" Sayoran asked amazed. Why would anyone want to fight with their bare hands when they could use a gun, it's fare more effective.  
  
"Because," Tsukuji replied with patience "my father once said that when a gun runs out of bullets, it is useless, it is always better to use a sword/knife." (A/N here's a question for you people, who told Ryuji this?)  
  
After they calmed the students down and told the teachers to call the police if possible they made their way to the headmaster's office once more. At the door, they hear voices from the inside:  
  
"Alright people! I want you to find Sayoran now! AS DOON AS POSSIBLE! I will not allow him to insult me this way and get away with this!" a commanding female voice said form inside.  
  
"Lady" came the voice of the frightened headmaster "what do you want here, this is but a poor school, and there is nothing we can give you."  
  
"Liana - I mean, commander, what are we to do? We can't find him anywhere." Another voice, not far from the door said.  
  
"Alright" came the woman's voice once again "come over here, this is the plan........"  
  
To Tsukuji's trained ears, she can make out about ten people in the room, including the woman and the headmaster, twelve people. Her mind spun with thoughts, she made up plan after plan, but then discarded them one after the other. Then in her frustration, she stood up; she did not care anymore, as long as she got rid of them. Sayoran saw what Tsukuji was about to do and was about to stop her, but it was too late.  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, or should I say, LADY" she spat out the word as if it were a disease.  
  
The people that were discussing stopped and looked towards the door, and then Liana walked up to the girl and snared "how did you get here? I was sure I placed people at every classroom so no one could get out."  
  
"What? You mean those useless craps? Oh, don't worry about them" Tsukuji smiled maliciously and looked around the room, she spotted one of the men taking out their gun, she smiled again and continued "they are asleep in the room right now." Then she raised her gun and shot the guy that was about to shoot her. He cried in pain and dropped the gun, cradling his hand. "Don't try that again, I warned you."  
  
The room was stunned to silence, then Liana gave a loud screech and shouted to her men "GET THIS BRAT! I WANT HER DEAD!"  
  
Tsukuji shot the other five people holding guns about to attack (A/N for people who don't know, normally, hand guns, like the ones police use, have only six bullets, there are ones that people have modified illegally though, well not al are modified illegally. Those can fire more than 6 bullets before they have to reload. But now, I'm talking about the ones that can only fire 6). Then she threw her gun away and took out the chain sword, she did a spinning kick knocking out one man, while throwing out her chain and knocked another person's gun out of their hands. Then Sayoran joined the fight, he shot the rest of the people with guns and Tsukuji knocked them out. Sayoran turned to find Liana when this was all done, only to find her trying to sneak away, but Tsukuji saw this and wrapped her chain around Liana to keep her from getting away.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hello people, I thank you for all your reviews, I hope you like this chapter, though I suck at details of fighting. I'm sorry about the delay in posting, but I am going to have an exam soon, so things got a little out of hand. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you don't like anything or feels that anything needs to be changed, then by all means tell me.^^  
  
Forever at your service, Shinigami Clara. 


	6. Durga

Shinigami Clara: OH MY GOD!!!! YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!! The exams are OVER!!! Thank god!!!!....thank you all for being so patient with me throughout the exams^^ so here's another chappie. I actually wanted to end this quickly....but since you were so patient....I'll make it longer^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't think I have done this before, but never mind, so here it is: The characters in this story: Ryuji, Tsukasa, the school (not a character, but the hay, still not mine, I can't be bothered to type out the name...too long) and any other characters that you recognize are NOT mine. But Tsukuji, Sayoran, and Liana ARE mine!!! MINE!!! So no stealing, oh, and so is the plot! *Smiles and bows to audiences* please sit back and enjoy the show, and stealing the plot is prohibited at all times, thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Chapter 6 Durga  
  
Tsukuji tightened her grip on Liana, for the third time they caught her, she had tried to run away. Tsukuji was at the end of her patience, "You hold still" she growled, "Before I have to take drastic measures, you wouldn't like that!"  
  
Liana shivered, had the room gone suddenly colder, or is it just her? The look in her captor's eyes betrayed no emotion, it was as if the was sculpted out of ice. Could anyone be this cold?? Liana knew that she was as good as in the hands of the cops, but she HAS to try and get away, even if it means danger. She saw a gun laying on the ground near where her feet is, smiling to herself she quickly fell gown, "OW!!!"  
  
"What is it?" Tsukuji growled, how could a girl be so troublesome?  
  
"I think........OW!..... I twisted my ankle!"  
  
Tsukuji watched as Liana grabbed a gun from somewhere, she quickly let go of her hand and dogged to one side as a bullet sped past her. While Tsukuji was still in shock Liana got up and ran, turning around to shoot once more incase Tsukuji chased after her she turned around a corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Tsukuji shouted to the empty hallway, there was no sign of Liana anywhere. How could she let her get away!? She was a BAKA! She started hitting her head on the wall when Sayoran appeared.  
  
He ran over to see what was happening, "I take it she got away?"  
  
Tsukuji turned around with blood dripping down her forehead, "Yah......"  
  
Sayoran sweat dropped and said, "Don't worry, there are cops all around this place, she won't get far, as much as I hate to admit it, the cops are actually good for SOMETHING! But I better get away soon as well, me and cops don't mix."  
  
Tsukuji laughed at the comment, then she dragged Sayoran to the front door of the school, "Don't worry, I think my godfather is outside, he's a cop, him and mom are good friends. But my dad don't like him much, I don't think they got along very well." (A/N: Guess who it is? If you guessed it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you^^)  
  
Sayoran looked at Tsukuji instantly and snapped, "Your parents are cops?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I've never said that they were did I? I just said that my mother knows A cop, well actually, she's friends with several, but my Godfather and her were close."  
  
"Oh, then what do your parents do?" they were outside in the school courtyard before he realized it, they were heading to the front gat when two strangers appeared, Sayoran quickly shifted into a fighting position.  
  
But he watched in wonder as Tsukuji ran over to the two, shouting, "MOM! DAD! What are you doing here?"  
  
Then he saw a woman with short, shoulder length hair, the colour was like Tsukuji's. She smiled down at her daughter. *They must be here because they saw about the school being under mafia attack in the news* Sayoran thought.  
  
But to he surprise the woman said, "Isn't today parent's evening? I thought it was, but I wasn't sure, so we came anyways so we could pick you up after school." Sayoran dropped down anime style.  
  
*Is this woman daft?*  
  
Then Tsukuji launched into their story of what happened at the school, how the school was captured by his fiancée and how they saved it. Sayoran half expected that her mother would be horrified by the fact that her daughter was in danger from mafias with guns. But again, her reaction shocked him; She laughed and patted her daughter's head in affection telling her how good she did.  
  
Then from behind the two woman a man stepped out, Sayoran saw that he had light brown hair and a somber expression, he stood in front of the two, *He looks familiar* thought Sayoran, *Actually, so does Tsukuji's mother*. Then from out of nowhere he pulled out a list of Japan's most wanted mafia and gang leaders. His eyes rested on Tsukasa and Ryuji's picture and his eyes widened to size of saucers while his mouth dropped to the floor. THEY WERE JAPAN'T TOP TWO MOST WANTED MAFIA!!!!!!  
  
Tsukuji turned back to Sayoran and saw that his expression resembled the famous painting "The Scream". Then he pointed to her parents stuttering, his face was totally white, it looks as if he was about to faint.  
  
"Tsu-Tsu-Tsukuji.......are-are-are they your.....pa-pa-parents.....!?"  
  
She smiled and took her parents over to the stammering mafia and said to them, "This is the guy I was talking about, he got his fiancée really mad and she decided to take over the school, but I let her get away. If it were mother, she wouldn't let this sort of thing happen!"  
  
Tsukuji's mother smiled and said to Sayoran, "Hello, I'm Tsukuji's mother, my name is Tsukasa, and this is my husband, Shirogami, Ryuji."  
  
*Her father is the leader is the biggest mafia group in Japan, the Nine Dragons (I'm not sure if that's the real name, I translated strait from Chinese^^), and her mother is the daughter of the legend!!! They were also the ones that defeated the Scorpions in the airport incident! They were already legends in the mafia world!!!* Sayoran watched as Ryuji told his daughter to get him something. When she was gone Ryuji regarded Syaoran closely.  
  
Finally he said, "Sayoran Takanashi, the current head of the Group Ashaka, the third largest group in Japan after Group Hizaki (If you wanna know who they are, check book one of the manga, Hizaki was the one that wanted to assassinate Ryuji), though I wonder why that baka is still in control, anyways, Sayoran, the son of Makoho Takanashi, you are also one of the top ten most wanted in Japan, currently no. 5 in the list."  
  
*Whoa, he remembers all the groups and their leaders?*  
  
But out loud, Sayoran said, "Yes, that's right, but that's nothing compared to you two, Tsukasa and Ryuji, the top two most wanted mafia and the ones that got rid of the Scorpions."  
  
Tsukasa smiled, but quickly her expression turned somber, "Please don't tell Tsukuji about her heritage yet," she said quietly, "We were going to tell her in the right time, so please keep it a secret until then." Sayoran thought that Tsukasa seemed nice enough, *The Durga is furious and powerful in battle, yet she is as gentle and kind as a mother,* Sayoran looked at Tsukasa, *This is just as the legend says, Tsukuji being so powerful shows that her mother is good as well.*  
  
Then he nodded saying, "Don't worry, I won't tell her." Even if he wanted to reject, the look n Ryuji's face was enough to scare the living daylights out of a normal person.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Should I stop here?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's very tempting.... The next bit will be the second saga to our hero's story^^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I'll be nice, I promised a longer chapter this time^^ so let us continue for a bit^^  
  
*************  
  
***********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
@~@ At School the next Day @~@  
  
The incident was soon forgotten by the students in the school, by afternoon on the next day it was old news..... The new news? Well, it was nothing but school gossip, which famous person in school dating with which girl or boy, but soon, it will become something more. It has something to relate to our two heroes.  
  
In the last lesson on Friday (A/N: If I mix the time up, I'm really sorry, I'm too lazy to check what day it is......) Tsukuji yawned listening to the History teacher drone on and on about some sort of incident that happened some years ago, about some sort of gang leader and that got killed by his brother or something....(A/N: I wonder....sorry.....). Then the Headmaster's voice sounded in the speaker: "Tsukuji-chan and Sayoran-kun, please report to the headmaster's office immediately, there is someone here to speak with you."  
  
Tsukuji and Sayoran looked at each other, the police already questioned them (well, Tsukuji to be exact, Sayoran wouldn't go near a police if you paid him a thousand dollars), so there was no reason for a police to be looking for them, right? Unless there is news about Liana, somehow she got a way in the middle of the confusion, and the police are still looking for the person responsible for the incident.  
  
Tsukuji stood up along with Sayoran, they both asked the teacher and left the classroom, heading for the Headmaster's office. "What do you think this is about, Sayoran?" Tsukuji finally asked.  
  
"I have no idea, if I knew, I would've told you already." Was the reply.  
  
Tsukuji nodded, *Right, I guess there is no reason to be nervous about it, it's probably some reporter or another trying to get the news of what happened yesterday so that they can write a report or another*, Tsukuji had met several such reporters on the way to school, she had to threaten to seriously hurt some of them to get away.  
  
Arriving in the Headmaster's office, they found two men sitting there, one was the headmaster, the other had his back to them, so they couldn't see who it was. Then when they entered, he turned and smiled at Tsukuji and Sayoran, he was wearing a business suit and wearing a pair of sunglasses, so they could not make out his features and he had light brown hair. Then when he took off his glasses, they could see that he had dark green eyes and thick eyebrows, from what Tsukuji could see, he was in his later thirties and early forties and he looked fairly kind.  
  
"Ahhh.....madam and miser, 'ow nice it is to see ze two who bravely took on ze terrorists!!!" the man had a thick French accent; he's r's were rolled out into longer sounds making it sound like a rolling motor. "Ahhh.. Let me introduce myself, I am a film producer, and my reasons to be 'ere is because I vould like you two to star in a new film I am making."  
  
Sayoran raised is eyebrows skeptically, and looked at Tsukuji who looked like she was about to fall dead on the ground, her look clearly said, 'you're kidding right!?'  
  
Then he looked back at the film producer and asked, "What's this film about that you need two teenagers about 15-17 to take the leading roles? And what has us getting rid of the *cough* terrorists got to do with it?"  
  
"Ahh, miser, zat is a good question! Well, you see miser, zis film, zis piece of art I am creating is about two famous mafias in the unzerground world!!! I am sure you have heard of ze incident in ze airport and how ze head of ze mafia and 'is wife or bozyguard, at zat time was able to kill zose killing devices made by the scopion. We (I have no idea how to spell it correctly, but it does mean yes in French.)? Good... so no, I am about to make a film about zem, zey are very famous in ze mafia world, and I want to make a film of zeir life!" (Translation: technically, he's saying that the film/art he is going to be creating is about a mafia and his bodyguard, later his wife, got rid of the Scorpion gang and became the legend in the mafia world.)  
  
Sayoran fell to the floor anime style, talk about De javu, and here is the daughter of the two legendary mafias..... then he thought about Tsukasa and Ryuji saying that they had to find the correct time to tell their daughter, would it be better that she knew more about them first? And isn't this the perfect opportunity to do so?  
  
Sayoran smiled to himself and looked at the film producer and said, "Sure, I'll be glad to participate in the making of this film!"  
  
Tsukuji looked at Sayoran and saw that he was determined and nothing was going to stop him, she sighed and agreed as well, "Fine! I'll do it too, as long as it doesn't cut into my school time!"  
  
The Headmaster smiled, "Don't worry, there is only one or two more weeks till the summer holidays anyways, so you will not have to worry about catching up in the work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it? Sayoran finally know who Tsukuji is, and he even knows things she do not know herself.... now that is interestingmy exams are finished!!!! So that means I can update quicker, mwahahahahaha!!!! And I can torture readers with cliffhangers!!! .....NOOO!!! WAIT!!! DON'T THROW CABBAGES AT ME!!!! I'm sorry!!! I'll be nice! I'll update quicker....*puppy eyes* please!!! With a cherry on top, don't kill me!!!! No writer, no stories!!!!^^ well then, till next time!  
  
Shinigami Clara (your servant, give me some ideas for the next story^^ and don't worry, people who like fluff and these stuff, it's coming up soon^^) 


	7. Uncertainties

Shinigami Clara: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!! I know I take so long to update!!! Please don't kill me!!! I had to read through the whole manga series once again because I can't remember a lot of things about it that I want to add …….. anyways, I want to thank **Tenshineko** for helping me with all those words…. And yes! Akira is Tsukuji's Godfather^^ so…… this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you like it!! ^^ actually, I think I'm going to end it fairly soon….. about 3-4 more chapters? And if I get requests, then I might think about doing a sequel^^ anyways, on with the story!!

AHHH!!! I AM TOTALLY STUCK!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 7 Uncertainties 

Tsukuji listened to the film director talk about the story of the two legendary Yakuza; the story sounded so much like the ones that her mother and father told her when she was little.   But she found some parts that are different to the story her parents told.  The story goes from when the two first meet till they end up together after defeating the "final weapon" (A/N: I donno what it's called!! I know her name, supposedly: Freya, the Norse Goddess… but not what those things are called!!) and finally giving the "Key" to the police.

Tsukuji read the script as she walked over to the Director; he waved as he saw her, "Hello, what can I do for you?"  (the director and the producer are two different people!)

She smiled, "I was just wondering," Tsukuji held up the script, "You see, my mother told me a similar story about the two Yakuza and everything, but then it's a bit different from this…." She paused, not sure whether she should continue or not. 

The Director nodded, "Please I'll be glad to hear your advises."

Tsukuji nodded, "See here, Tsuki and Ryu first meet (an: I'm using those for Tsukasa and Ryuji, hay, what can you say? It works!) Tsuki was portrayed as a girl, but from what I heard, Tsuki pretended to be a boy for the main part of her life.  Of course Ryu knew she was a girl, but because of her fighting abilities, he recruited her to be his personal bodyguard." (I know it's a bit different that the original story, but I think Tsukasa wouldn't tell her daughter that she owed Ryuji LOADS of money so she became his guard right?)

The Director looked thoughtful for a moment then his eyes lit up in delight, he quickly pulled Tsukuji into a hug and exclaimed, "THAT'S IT!! That is EXACTLY what I wanted!!! I could make the other members of the Yakuza group object to Ryuji and Tsuki being together because they thought she was a boy!" (Ironic isn't it?) 

And so, the filming of the story: **Tokyo Crazy Paradise** began, with Tsukuji playing the role of the female bodyguard, Tsuki, who's real identity was hidden until the very end, as the daughter of the legendary warrior.  Sayoran playing the role of the Yakuza, Ryu, the one that knows of Tsuki's gender and the one that 'recruited' her as his bodyguard, how they eventually fell in love and how they conquered many dangers and the objections to their union.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Some where ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"That role should have been MINE! _I _should be the one beside him! Not this… this… B*tch!" she growled, "It's time that she was showed some manners! Taking what is MINE!"

She dialed a number from the card book and waited for an answer, "Moshi, moshi? Yes, it's me, who else might call you!? I want you to do something for me, and I want to done quick.  I'll send you the information on the person later on, I want her gone, do you understand me? I do not ever want to see her face ever again!" 

She slammed the phone down and continued her musing, _After she is gone, you will be mine again, never doubt that, and you will be sorry for all you ever did to me!_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Sayoran and Tsukuji ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

"Now, I want you to stand closer, yes, that's it, right! Now 'Ryu' I want you to wrap your hands around her, yes, that's it… Perfect!" Cried the photographer as he took snap shots at the couple.

Tsukuji was very uncomfortable in this position, all her instincts called to her urging her to kick the man that's holding her as far away as possible, but she withheld these instincts, it would not do for her to delay the shooting.

They were taking photos for the magazines and the poster for the movie, after that, they would finally start the filming of "Tokyo Crazy Paradise", to tell the truth, she was very excited about this movie, it was of course an understanding thing, who wouldn't want to take part in a movie? 

Sayoran leaned in closer to the girl he is holding and whispered in her ear, "Is it me? Or is that man over there looking a bit suspicious?" he asked, Tsukuji turned slightly in his arms and looked at Sayoran, mindless to what the photographer was saying (which is something like, "Yes! That's it!! Act like a pair of lovers, great expressions!!" -_-;; as he snapped away with his camera)

"Where is he?" Tsukuji whispered back, wrapping her arms around Sayoran's neck, "The man is gone now," sighed Sayoran, "But we had better watch out, he might be up to something, but then again, why would anyone want to harm us anyways? I guess I'm being too agitated about all this, after the school incident and every thing." Her hand unconsciously went to the chain-weapon around her waist, she pulled out the chain and allowed the end to dangle off the ground (Photographer: "Whoa! These kids sure know how to pose! …I wonder if they are really a pair?"). 

Tsukuji still couldn't shake the feel of danger away, and it didn't start when Sayoran pointed out that there was someone suspicious.  She sighed and unconsciously changed the position they were in, now she was leaning her head against his chest, Sayoran couldn't help but notice that she seemed a bit agitated, and he also noticed their position and nearly choked. When had they changed to this pose? It looked very……

Tsukuji also noticed their positions and blushed a deep red, _What the!? When did I get into this position? _Quickly, she extracted herself from Sayoran's arms and turned to see that the whole of the studio was looking at them causing her to blush deeper. 

Then, to her amazement, the whole place thundered with clapping and the photographer walked over, he shook her hand with enthusiasm and said, "These are the best pictures I have taken! They are truly entrancing! You two showed the characters of the legendary Yakuza just by posing! I am really excited about the outcome of this movie!" 

Sayoran and Tsukuji nodded to all the praise and cheering totally confused, they didn't do anything, but then why is it that everyone was acting as though they had done something amazing? 

From the corner of the room, a man smiled, he knew they would be the best choice for this movie, it seems that he didn't make the wrong choices. He was looking forward to what they could really do, _This ought to be interesting, _he thought as he walked out of the studio. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

And so, this is the beginning of another saga in our hero's story^^ I wonder what shall happen to them? Next up, some things happens to Tsukuji and Sayoran as they start filming. 

Sneak Peak to the next chapter: 

"This is not happening to me" she groaned.

"I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE! YOU JUST WATCH!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS SO EASILY!"

"Perfect! You two are made for each other! There is no other way to say it!"

Mwahahahaha!! Yes, you will have to wait for the next chapter! Which I will try to update as soon as I can^^ thank you for those who kept with me throughout the story, and I'm truly sorry for making you wait….. and I am NOT going to bump this story, so don't wory^^

Shinigami Clara


	8. Rivalry

Shinigami Clara: *sigh* I know I have not been updating enough, and I am really sorry about that, it's just that I'm starting six form in school and things are getting really hectic here, not to mention that I have a school play that I have to perform in, and rehearsals are killing me! But thanks again for all of you for sticking to this story regardless of the fact that I update really slowly^^ I really appreciate it, I WOULD make the chapters longer if possible, but truth to tell, I can never bright myself to write more than 4 pages at a time considering that most of the chapters would be about 1300-1500 words. I know that is not much, but please consider that I DO have other stories and homework as well. 

Oh yah, I also did a character design of Tsukuji, if you want to see it, I can send it to you via e-mail^^

Disclaimer: If you really think Tokyo Crazy Paradise is mine then you have gotta see a doctor.

Chapter 8 Rivalry 

Things were not good to Tsukuji to say the least, it's not like she was having any problems at home or anything or at school for that matter considering that those two were the only thing most teenagers would be concerned about this time of their lives. But not Tsukuji, why does life have to be so hard on her anyways, and why was she asking herself this? "This is not happening to me," she groaned.  Life HAD to land her in the middle of a movie production with a girl that is all too glad to rip her head off because she thought that Tsukuji had taken _her_ role as the staring girl.

All her troubles at the moment, came from one girl–namely–Tamao Kawasaki, (I have no idea what that means alright!? It just came from the to of my head!) a young actress not much older than Tsukuji, their first meeting was less than pleasant as Tsukuji recalled the incident.

~@~@~@~@~@~ Flash back ~@~@~@~@~@~

Tsukuji knead the juncture between her neck and shoulder, "Man, that was tiring!" they had just staged the part where Tsuki and Ryu met, Tsuki was fighting off a bunch of thugs when Ryu appeared and saw them, he watched her in her fight, and instantly saw the potential in her. Oddly enough, it was much like the meeting between herself and Sayoran that Tsukuji had to wonder if it was a coincidence. 

Nonetheless, Ryu recruited Tsuki to become his bodyguard. His father was killed not long ago and Ryu wanted to investigate on his murder, Tsuki, wanting to become a police would never give up the chance to solve a mystery so joined him, not knowing that fate would bring them to a deeper path. 

[The director said that the fact that Tsuki thought that her parents were cops and that she wanted to be a cop herself came from one of the REAL Tsuki's friend, also a police who admired Tsuki's adoptive parents (you know who it is!!^^)] 

As Tsukuji relaxed her taunt muscles when suddenly a downfall of cold water poured onto her head. Sputtering, she looked up, _Is it raining inside?_ Thought ran through her head,an umbrella appeared out of no where, she held it over her head acting like she was in the musical: Singing in the rain (Not mine^^).

"What a stupid excuse for an actress!" came a voice from behind her.

Tsukuji turned around, and saw a girl her age, with brown curls and blue-gray/almost black eyes looking down her nose at Tsukuji, and then she noticed that the girl was holding a cup in her hands, it was tipped downwards, a few drops still lingering at the edge of the cup.

Tsukuji's anger flamed, (image: evil Tsukuji with devil horns and tail) "Oh, and why is that?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

The girl glared daggers at her, no doubt thinking, if only looks could kill, _Then half the world would be in jail!_ Tsukuji snickered to herself. Her attention was turned back to the girl when she spoke again, "I don't know why the producer would allow an _amateur_ to act in the main role! I mean, I am _way_ better then her in all aspects of acting, it's not as if I can't find a replacement (don really know what they were called^^) when there are fighting scenes."

Tsukuji's eyes became frosty, but she smiled politely, _No explosions, no explosion~~ _she chanted in her mind [the image of a volcano starting to burst appeared behind Tsukuji and a bar of energy level appeared at the bottom as well (currently about 65% full)] "No wonder the producer didn't give you the role, I mean, firstly, you have no manners what so ever, and secondly, there is no way in all heaven, earth and hell that you can pass if you don't fight, well, I guess you are just too… _cowardly_ to do so. Not to mention it would break your nails, right?"

Stuttering in rage she pointed an offending finger at Tsukuji, "you… you… you BEAST! I will _not _bring myself down to your level!"

Tsukuji feigned the image of a cute tiger at the mention of beast, wagging tail slightly as the other girl stormed off screaming in her wake, "I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE! YOU JUST WATCH!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS SO EASILY!"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~ End of Flash Back ~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The director called out the crew as break was over, "Alright people! Back to work! We've got a deadline to meet!! Get on going!"

Tsukuji half sighed, half groaned, "What next?"

The director grinned his disgustingly cheerful smile and gushed, "This is the scene where Ryu finds out that Tsuki is a girl! All right crew! Let's get this show on the road!" 

Tsukuji looked at the script, her eyes widened at what she saw, she looked over at Sayoran and saw that he held disbelief in his eyes as well, obviously, he just found out the same thing she did.

Together they stormed over to the director and screamed in his ears (literally), "**_NO WAY IN _**HELL **_AM I GOING TO PLAY THIS SCENE OUT!!!"_** they both demanded, holding up the script.

The director looked at them innocently, too innocently in Tsukuji's tastes, "Why not?"

Tsukuji growled, **_"I am NOT about to go strip naked in from of the whole cast and crew and hop into a bath only to have 'Ryu' find me! Naked as the day I was born! _**(No bad thoughts!!!) **_There has GOT to be another way!!" _**

The director watched the two staring roles glare at him, seated under their intensity, he realized, they look like yakuza up for revenge, it was good, GREAT as a matter of fact. But when the gaze is turned at HIM, then the situation twists a bit.  Acting as if it pained him to do so, the director sighed in defeat saying, "Alright! I will leave you to do this part yourself, BUT! On one condition!" the two watched him, Sayoran's expression neutrally blank while Tsukuji looked VERY hopeful, which is an understatement by itself, her eyes contained stars to say the least.

"I don't have time to re-script this scene if you know what I mean, so I want you two, to improvise it for me. IF!" He cautioned, "I don't like it, then………" he shrugged, making his intentions clear; they would HAVE to follow the script if he didn't like it.

"I'll give you 10 minuets to think about it." The director walked off to stop the crew form working, telling them to have another ten min break.

Tsukuji and Sayoran shared a look, _What are they going to do?_

In her confusion, Sayoran watched as Tsukuji rolled on the floor and slithered around, twisting and turning, he was half tempted to get away from her. Then suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head, her eyes mischievous, "Do you remember that Tsuki's parents gave her a chest guard?" 

Sayoran looked at Tsukuji, blinked and blinked again, then his eyes lit up and he too smiled, eyes glinting. Together they formed an idea, not enough to be scripted, but enough to work with for now, they would improvise the rest. 

After ten minuets, the crew set up the scene of a bedroom according to Tsukuji and Sayoran's request. The director was seated from across the set, arms folded, waiting to see what they could produce.

Tsukuji walked onto the set, her breathing shallow as if trying to get control of herself, this is the first time she is to do something like this, but she'll be damned if she had to strip in front of all these men! Taking a deep breath, she thought of Tsuki and her personality, how would she act? _That was easy enough, _she smirked to herself, _I mean, Tsuki was practically the replica of her mom! Also to some degree, herself. _(She has no idea how true that was.) 

Silently, she waited for the director to call action, she didn't have to wait long, within 20 seconds, the films were rolling, "_ACTION!"_

~@~@~@ Written if the form of a play script ~@~@~@~

Tsuki:            [Stretched herself on the bed and yawned] I guess I had better change… [Looks at herself] I'm filthy after that fight with the thugs! [Slowly takes of the breast guard, it drops to the floor in a 'THUD']

Ryu:     [Walks in casually] Hay! We've go to go and attend some meetings you better get changed! [Stands there waiting for her, foot tapping in impatience.] Well? Aren't you going to change?

Tsuki:   [Eyes wide, then hardened] I am NOT going to change in front of you! So _kindly _remove yourself from my presence! 

Ryu:     [Sigh] This is getting nowhere! It's not like you're a _girl_ or anything! *Mutter form Tsuki: you have no idea!* Come on! Just get changed! [When Tsuki made no move to change he moved towards her menacingly, like a tiger ready to pounce.] Or I will HELP you change it!

Tsuki:   [Tries to evacuate from Ryu's advancing, but trips] AHH!!!!

[Tsuki landed in Ryu's arms, here he supports her, arms around her chest.]

Ryu:     Are you al… [Eyes bulge and blushes (that was real!)] You're…you're… REALLY A GIRL!!?? (He's trying to remember his line, which was a real reaction too^^)

Tsuki:   [Eyes also as wide as saucers with blood rushing to them, then she noticed that Ryu's hands were still on her chest blushes wilder before instincts took in (THIS is defiantly real^^)] _WHY YOU!!!! HENTAI!!! PERVERT!!! _[Takes out her chains and starts throwing them at Sayoran (not that it's Sayoran, not Ryu, this is all acting on pure instinct.) who dodges them in a futile attempt to get away.]

~@~@~@~ Scene over, not longer in play script ~@~@~@~

 All the members of the movie looked at Tsukuji and Sayoran who was still trying to dodge her attacks, then the Director showed up, Tsukuji and Sayoran stopped where they were, looking at the Director in hopeful eyes, Tsukuji at least.  

He looked stern, no expression on his face, then suddenly, he broke into a grin, hugging Tsukuji and Sayoran to him and shouted, "Perfect! You two are made for each other! There is no other way to say it!" They cast confused eyes at him and he grinned wider, "You two acted naturally! That's what I wanted in this movie! Not some pretense that I do not need! It was like you two were reacting to your own reactions rather than from a script! GOOD!! GOOD!!"

The two being congratulated glanced at each other, _should we tell him that it WAS our real reactions?_ Then sub-consciously, they both found the same answer, _NAH~!_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Is this long enough? Sorry if it isn't it's like a little over 5 pages long, size 11 Times new Roman, about 1804 words not including the A/N at the beginning and end, pretty good I'd say for a person who is about 103.0 degrees F feverish. So please don't shout at me for this chapter if you don't find it to your liking!! My head feels like they are fixing the Great Wall of China already! Thanks for understanding.

Oh, yah! An **_IMPORTANT_** note to all readers^^ the next chapter is going to be a side story, my friend, Jennifer Chow gave me this WONDERFUL idea, I guess it'll be comedy^^: _Ever thought about what happened to Ryuji during Tsukasa's pregnancy (with Tsukuji)? Well, this next chapter is going to be about that^^ I wonder who he will suffer? _(Why am I asking you? *evil glint in eyes * it's for me to know, and you to find out! *laughs evilly * I just LOVE doing this!! *runs to bomb shelter and hides * I'm not coming out till the next chappie is out *sudder * who knows what evil readers might do to me? 

Oh yah, if you don't like this idea, I suggest you NOT read it, because I would not appreciate flames at the moment, though I assure you, it's a perfectly sound idea, guaranteed to make you happy^^ *if not? Then I'll just run^^*

Shinigami Clara


End file.
